


Snow

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't snow in Heaven...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It never snowed in Heaven, unless you counted the perpetual fall of sakura blossoms as snow. They could only mimic it, though, borne on a warm, gentle breeze through days that never quite turned to seasons.

It was different Below.

Tenpou led his men Below in the teeth of a winter storm once. The weather mattered little to his men; it wasn't as though they were mortal, to feel the bite of the cold or the sting of the driving wind and snow. Still, they grumbled about it, but good-naturedly, like children forced out to play.

Tenpou let the snow cling to him, let it coat his hair and the shoulders of his jacket with a thick layer of white. It would have been easy to stay clean and dry, but he wanted the _experience_ in its fullness.

Goujun was waiting for them at the Western gate when they returned. The snow began to melt, dripping down Tenpou's forehead and onto his glasses. Yet enough remained, for a few moments at least, to prove its existence.

He was probably the only one who saw their Commander's nostrils flare, every so slightly, inhaling the crisp, clean scent of the snow before it vanished entirely.

Goujun's eyes were distant, his attention clearly elsewhere, as Tenpou walked with him to his office and gave his preliminary report of the expedition.

Tilting his head a little to one side, Tenpou said quietly, "Do you miss the snow, sir?"

His words drew Goujun back, and the dragon king refocused on him with a visible effort. Tired crimson eyes darted to the closed door; a habitual check of privacy. "A snowstorm is a terrible thing to fly in," he began. "However, I do miss the _weather_."

"Ahh," Tenpou murmured, nodding slightly.

"It is _unnatural_ ," Goujun added, holding Tenpou's gaze for a long moment. He did not need to explain, or clarify.

Heaven existed outside of Nature and natural cycles.

And Tenpou wondered, as he turned to leave a few minutes later, just how long it had been since Goujun had been ~~allowed to go~~ home.


End file.
